Digitally Wired
by Gamer
Summary: [digimon & serial experiments lain] The Courage Of The Fool
1. Prelouge

**Digitally Wired**

Prologue

The chosen children have finally returned to the real world however they have to leave their digimons behind in order to repair the damage done by Belialvandemon. The digi-gates are now opened which enabled the children to go back and forth to the digital world and the real world.

When they returned to the real world they were renounced as heroes and every one praised their victory. However they thought that the war is over but the real nightmare was just beginning…

Bizarre occurrences begun to break, many people were reported missing, killed, or committed suicide, among the dead were a symbol, a 'compass/pyramid' like shape. Just 3 days after it started, Koshiro and Joe have also been found dead along with their gunman. Koshiro had a bullet wound in the neck while Joe had his straight to the heart. The gunman had apparently committed suicide, placing a large bullet hole on his head while on the floor scribbled in the blood of Koshiro and Joe was a sign that resembles the compass/pyramid shape.

The world mourned for their deaths and both of them have buried in one of the many heroes' cemeteries in Japan.

Four days after the funeral a girl with a unique hair style that is short as boys, at the left side was a lond bang with an x-shaped clip. Suddenly appeared at the graves of Koshiro and Joe, she lends out her left hand and says, "come with me."


	2. The Girl From Nothingness

**Chapter 01: The Girl from Nothingness**

(pages 01-03)

Tk, Cody and Yoli are walking to school together, chatting something about how things would get better if Joe and Izzy were here.

The 3 chosen children entered the school gate with the usual voices of the chatting, playing and laughing teenagers as if nothing has ever happened. Yes, for them nothing has truly ever happened. The 3 of them said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways.

At a short distance, Tk noticed Kari chatting with some girls. He smiled and walked towards her but he stopped to watch Davis play soccer.

But after a while, Davis made a mistake and kicked the ball in the wrong direction. The ball headed at the far bench and seated on it was mysterious girl with an x-shaped clip on her long left bang and she still wore the clothes that she used to visit Izzy and Joe's graves. She doesn't seem to avoid the ball. Strange, but the ball came right through, Davis' mouth fell open wide and so does Tk.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling everybody to come inside which caused Tk and Davis' gaze to turn to the building and when they stare back at the far bench the girl is gone.

Davis, Kari and Tk's classroom.

The teacher had finished calling roll-call and he informed them that they have a new classmate and told them that she came from shibuya, he then called her to come in, and a girl walked inside.

Davis and Tk's eyes widen in recognition. She's the girl sitting at the far bench this morning. She is Lain Iwakura and after a short introduction, the teacher seated her beside Davis.

It's recess time Davis has waited for a long time for this one small moment, in the hours that passed all that he could think of was to talk to Lain and this is the right moment.

He walked to Lain's chair, "uh… Lain Iwakura?"

Lain looked at him with her usual soft lonely eyesthat gave Davis the thought that she is mourning for someone and her black colored clothes seemed to confirm this. "Yes? What is it Davis?" She smiled a lonely smile.

Davis was shocked, how could girl knew his name? He hadn't spoken to her before, "how do you know my name?"

"Davis, I wish I can tell you how, but I can't." she noticed Tk chatting with two other boys, "I'm sorry Davis but I have to give something back before I's too late." She leaves her seat and walked toward the bearer of the flag of hope, Tk.

"Huh?"

Lain walked Tk and came close enough to talk to him until she heard what they were talking about.

"How can you go to the digital world?" asked a black haired boy.

"By pointing your digivice to your computer, however you can only enter if you have a digigate." Tk replied.

"Really, just as simple as that?" came a reply from a boy with a blue sweater.

"No, because sometimes it can be come a lot more complicated especially if you don't have a digivice." Answered Lain.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tk asked, perplexed, "you can't enter the digital world without the digivice."

Lain didn't answer Tk's question, instead, she turned her gaze to the other two boys and said, "I'm sorry but may I borrow Tk for a while?" the two boys were confused but they agreed and walked away.

Tk was somehow shocked, this girl knew his name, "How do you know my name? and just what are we going to talk about?"

"Now isn't a good time," huh? Awhile before she wanted to talk to him but now she's saying that it isn't a good time, "look for me at the rooftop after school and take Kari and Davis with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later," then she walked back to her seat.

Tk was about to stop Lain when the teacher suddenly came in and told everybody to return to their seats.


	3. The Test

**Chapter 02: The Test**

(Pages 04-07)

The bell rang, signaling everyone that it is time to go, Davis Looked to his left but Lain wasn't there.

The door to the roof top opened and 3 chosen children came out. They were Kari, Davis and Tk.

Lain was peering down the railing and without looking back at them, she asked, "where's Coby and Yoli?"

Tk explained that Coby and Yoli have more important things to do.

"I see," she replied, then turned to face them, "I have some important questions for the 3 of you, so which of you want to be the first?"

"I am." Answered Davis.

"Alright, what if all of your friends have been captured and you are given a choice."

Davis swallowed hard at the first part of the question, "and what is that choice?"

Lain replied, "the choices are, if you kill yourself your friends will be freed and if you don't they will be executed."

Davis felt his heart skipped a beat. How can ha answer her?

"You have 5 seconds," Lain started to count, "5…4…3…"

"Hey, wait!" Davis' mind raced

"2…1…"

"Alright, already!" Davis shouted in the still air.

"What is your answer?"

"I'll… I'll…kill myself" Davis answered with a frown

Both Tk and Kari gasped at his answer

Lain placed a disappointed look on his face, "You have failed."

"Wha…what!"

"I'll tell you later why…" then she looked at Tk and gave an evil grin, "I have a different question for you."

Tk started to sweat, "then what is it?"

"You are in a war…and you and your team are parachuted behind enemy lines and when you landed on the ground and searched for your team, you found out that you are left with only 3 members, what are you going to do? Are you going to fight or surrender? You have 5 seconds."

Tk answered before Lain begun to count, " I will keep on fighting."

"Why?"

"Because…there is still hope."

"How can you'd be so sure?"

"Because surrendering when there is still hope is like taking a suicide when you have a purpose to live." Tk said these words stiffly while Davis punched the ground to release his anger.

Lain smiled at Tk's words, "Just like what I have expected, you have passed."

Tk's anxiety turned to nothing as his face gave out a smile.

'What a stupid question when even I can answer that easily. So why does mine have to be so hard?' Davis thought as he saw Tk holding Kari's hands in relief

"I already told you that I will answer you question later Davis." Lain said as she stared at him.

'What the…how does she know what was I thinking?' Davis thought, stunned, "I haven't even said a word yet!"

Lain Just stared back, "I can read your mind." She said

"What?" Tk can't grasp the situation yet.

"That's impossible!" Kari said, "and if you can that will be immoral and…"

Lain interrupted her, saying "It's your turn now Kari."

"But…" Kari tried to stop her.

"What if you're a goddess," Lain turned to look down at the railing again, "and you have no followers and no one even knows that you exist," she then turned around to face them, to face Kari, "you are lonely, desperate and afraid… and you also feel like you wanted to kill yourself… instead you turned yourself into a human to be happy but you only caused **DARKNESS**, **DEATH** and **DESTRUCTION**," she sigh a little, "What are you going to do? Are you going to be lonely forever or are you going to be a human and create chaos?"

"I…" Kari's only word

"You have 5 seconds."

"You no linger have to count Lain… because I already know the answer."

"And what is that?" Lain looked down

"I'll stay…"

Suddenly Lain's mood changed from a sad to and angry one, "But why?" Lain shouted at her angrily, "Are you telling me that you would rather feel dead than alive?"

"No…" Kari said without changing her behavior, "I will stay, because I will absolutely feel a lot much more worse when I realized that I am just creating enemies instead of friends and it always happen when it's too late."

Lain's anger disappeared as she gave out a smile, "You have passed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 03: Revelations**

Part 01

(Pages 08-10)

Lain Iwakura smiled at the three chosen children before her. All was happening as she had predicted. But her smile disappeared as she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest, "unh," she said as she fell to her knees.

"Lain…" Davis said, "are you alright?"

"I'm all right Davis," she said while standing up, "you said that you wanted to know why I'm asking these questions right?"

"yes." The three said on unison.

"Just as I had predicted…" she said as both of her hands glowed, her right hand glowed a bright pink while the other a bright green.

Tk, Kari and Davis couldn't believe their eyes. Something is truly happening… but what?

Lain stretched both of her hands forward and then a lightning like energy are headed to both Tk and Kari.

Sensing danger, Davis turned to face his friends, "Kari, Tk, get out of the way!"

Kari and Tk tried to move, but their body seemed to have a mind of its own.

"I…Can't…move." Kari said in a broken voice.

"Me neither!" Tk said as his body trembled.

Davis stared at his helpless friends and then to the lightning like energy that was headed for them. 'if I try to move one the other one will surely die' Davis thought as he stared at Kari who looked so helpless and then to Tk, 'perhaps…' but he didn't finish what he was thinking. Instead he said "Tk…" then he moved in front of them and faced Lain.

Shocked and horrified to see her friend face the danger alone, Kari could only say one word, "Davis."

Tk tried to move, but can only make a slow step, "what are you doing! Save yourself!"

"shut up Tk!" Davis shouted and stretched his arms to the side as his eyes gave a sad look. 'it would be better for Kari to be with Tk than me.' Memories of her began to play in his mind, all the days that he had spent on being with her. "Tk…" he said in a sad, lonely voice, like the voice of someone who's leaving, "please take care of Kari for me."

"w-what!" Tk can't believe what he just heard.

"y-you can't" Kari added.

Davis looked at Lain and in an instant, he remembered the question, his wrong answer, and her reply, "You have failed." The last word kept on echoing in his mind, 'now I know why I failed,' he thought and he closed his eyes bitterly as he felt the energy pass through his body.

Oblivion's Will If you don't review this, you suck! (joke!) but if you do review this. (even if you scold me for **THINKING **that Davis is dead or will die) then all that I could say is 'thanks for the review.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 03: Revelations**

Part 02: A Fool's Courage

(Page 11)

:Are You Going To A Battle With Only A Knife As Your Weapon:

Strange, but Davis felt no pain; only the flow of energy. When it stopped he opened his eyes and saw Lain falling to the ground.; whit a quick reflex, he dashed to catch her. Lain opened her eyes only to gaze at Davis confused face.

"Davis" She Said

"Lain, why?" Davis asked looking hurt but unharmed, "why are you doing this? Why are you asking these questions? And how do you know who we are?"

Lain Didn't answer his questions; Instead, she stared at her hand and both of them noticed that it was disappearing, "I have no energy left."

"W-What's happening to you?"

"Davis," she said while placing a hand to his cheek, "sometimes life is a hard thing, more than once you will have to cross two different paths that will never benefit you, it will only make you suffer more bitterly than before."

"So...that means there is no real answer?"

"No...there isn't...only..." Lain's eyes turned away, slowly closing, "Silence," the last word came in almost a whisper.

"Lain? Lain! LAIN!" and she disappeared from his hands. A single teardrop ran down his cheek, somehow, he had known her before but he couldn't remember; he shook it away and turned to his friends; but are unconcious because of Lain's lightning like energy. He stood up and when he came closer, he noticed two unfamiliar necklaces at their necks.

&)

You Dont want to know how many times I tried writing this stuff-Gamer


End file.
